1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved golf putting practice guiding device for use on a golf putter. The golf putting practice device is used to train and practice hitting and putting a golf ball more accurately.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of golf putting practice devices for training and practicing putting a golf ball are generally known in the art to be utilized with a guide device consisting of a flat rectangular shaped base and a pair of elongated vertically spaced apart and parallel side rails. However, these golf putting practice devices suffer from a number of problems such as, for example, it is difficult for the user to perceive rectilinear movement of the putter and it is difficult for the user to train for hitting a golf ball with the sweet spot of the putter head.
Also, other various types of golf putting aids for attaching to a striking face of the golf putter are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,246 to Nehrbas, Jr. discloses a golf putting plate including a pressure sensitive adhesive backing for removably attaching the golf putting plate to the striking face of a golf putter. The plate includes a pair of upright spaced parallel rails extending outward at 90.degree. from the front surface of a backing member which covers the striking face of the putter head.
However, this golf putting plate suffers from a number of deficiencies and disadvantages such as, for example, it fails to achieve effective results since this golf putting plate covers the striking face of the putter head and the user can get a different feeling when the ball strikes the golf putting plate compared with the ball striking the real striking face of the golf putter. Also, the pair of upright spaced parallel rails extending outward at 90.degree. from the front surface hinder the eyeshot and feeling while the user practices with the golf putter having this golf putting plate.